7. Abstract This competitive renewal application is for continuation of the Training Program in Psychiatric Genetics and Translational Research, offered by the Departments of Epidemiology, Biostatistics, and Social & Behavioral Sciences at the Harvard T.H. Chan School of Public Health. The principal objectives of the training grant are to educate promising pre- and postdoctoral trainees as quantitative scientists in psychiatric research, with two focus areas: psychiatric genetics and analytical methods for translational research. This renewal expands the training program to include the Department of Social & Behavioral Sciences in order to strengthen the program?s focus on translational research, particularly with reference to social epidemiology, diverse populations, and understanding social disparities. We aim to train psychiatrists and other mental health researchers in methods relevant to these fields, and to train methodologists working in these areas with genuine engagement in psychiatric research and an understanding of psychiatric diagnosis, assessment, and outcomes. The Departments of Epidemiology, Biostatistics and Social & Behavioral Sciences have an accomplished faculty who have worked collaboratively in genetics and translational research for many years. We also draw on the expertise of Harvard faculty from other world-renown institutions, including Harvard Medical School, Massachusetts General Hospital, Brigham & Women?s Hospital, and McLean Hospital. These collaborations offer a rich source of ongoing projects for student and postdoctoral training. We are requesting a total of seven trainees across the three departments, three predoctoral and four postdoctoral (typically two clinical scientists [psychiatrist or clinical psychologist] seeking a masters or doctoral degree and two traditional postdoctoral fellows). Training will be a combination of coursework, seminars, practica, and independent and collaborative research in mental health. High-level training in the core disciplines of epidemiology, biostatistics, and social and behavioral research, properly accounting for diversity and health disparities is critical to leadership of mental health research in the coming decades.